


【宇植】心智不全（四）

by YoungER



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M, 宇植 - Freeform, 精神变态日记 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungER/pseuds/YoungER
Summary: 前文见Lof。
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 12





	【宇植】心智不全（四）

一直以来徐仁宇都很少失控，可他在面对父亲的偏颇的时候一直都难以保持冷静，就算他面上再如何笑颜相对，每每看到父亲对徐智勋的偏心，他的心脏也是一阵闷痛。

这种无形的烦躁逐渐拉紧了徐仁宇脑海中那唯一的一根弦，他找不到方式去发泄，他尝试杀死一些动物，通过杀戮来解决他心中越来越难以疏解的郁气，可依旧是治标不治本。

比起动物那种弱小的东西……徐仁宇想杀一些更大的东西，他想杀人，杀掉那些弱小的人。

像陆东植这样的傻子有他的庇佑，当然生活的无忧，但是那些没有人庇佑的垃圾，没有人关心的边缘人士，死了也不会有人关心。

徐仁宇开始了他的杀人计划。白天徐仁宇处理公司的事物，晚上则是去选取他的猎物，每次股票下跌的时候，徐仁宇总是会出门，陆东植也总是只能在半夜才能见到他，这样的生活方式仿佛已经成了一种陆东植和徐仁宇之间心照不宣的习惯。

陆东植不知道有些时候徐仁宇晚回来是为什么，但是他并不喜欢徐仁宇离开他太久，每次陆东植眼巴巴看着晚归的徐仁宇的时候，徐仁宇总是会上来摸一把他的脑袋，非常轻巧的将事情一笔带过了，“东植，不要担心，我是加班加得有点晚。”

听了徐仁宇的话，陆东植也不多说，只是一个劲的跟着徐仁宇。

浑身轻松的徐仁宇并不介意陆东植的跟随，他甚至会好心情的同意陆东植和他睡在同一张床上，这样会让因为他晚归而心里不安的陆东植好过很多。

只是……有些时候会有点意外，徐仁宇从床上醒来的时候，陆东植整个人都埋在他身上，脑袋压在他的肩膀上。

徐仁宇也不清楚陆东植这样亲密的贴着他睡了多久，反正他的手现在都有点麻了，见陆东植睡得香甜，徐仁宇小声唤他的名字，“东植？”

陆东植含糊答应了一声，脑袋往徐仁宇肩窝埋去，完全不打算从徐仁宇身上爬起来。

徐仁宇有些无奈的伸手想把陆东植推到旁边，但是陆东植不依不饶的伸手扒拉住了徐仁宇的腰身，白嫩的大腿更是蹭过了徐仁宇的下身，本来男人早晨就经不起撩拨，陆东植这样的举动让徐仁宇下身一紧。

徐仁宇有些无奈的看着毫无所觉的陆东植，他的下身比起他自己而言要更加诚实，他确实不太愿意承认他喜欢陆东植这件事，但是有些时候他的身体确实要更加诚实。

思忖片刻，徐仁宇本来打算推开陆东植去洗个澡，但是看到陆东植同样支起帐篷的下/身，他没有立刻推开陆东植，反而是伸出手缓缓套弄起陆东植来。

“哥……”陆东植揉了揉眼睛，他醒来的时候还有点懵，但是感觉到下身不同寻常的感觉时，他又忍不住咬了咬嘴唇，大概是因为从未体验过，叫声倒很是甜腻，让徐仁宇更加兴起。很快陆东植也就缴械投降了，液体弄了徐仁宇满手，他软成一滩趴在徐仁宇的身上。

陆东植虽然不太能理解徐仁宇在对他做什么，但是在他的大腿感觉到身下属于徐仁宇的炽热时，他下意识伸手去摸了摸，却换来了徐仁宇的抽吸声。“哥，这是什么？”

陆东植歪着脑袋伸手捏了捏越来越硬的物体，他弯下腰将徐仁宇的裤子扒拉开，性器直接弹到了陆东植的脸上，微微上翘的龟头直指陆东植的唇角，他又有点发愣，伸手又捏又揉了两把。“哥，尿尿的地方为什么会站起来？”

徐仁宇抬手挡住了他的眼睛，这副画面简直该死的色情，陆东植……是他妈什么色情不自知的修女吗？半响，徐仁宇最终还是向他罪恶的那一面倾倒，他张嘴哄陆东植：“哥哥有点难受，东植可以帮我吗？”

当然陆东植不会见徐仁宇难受不管，他歪头想了想，学着徐仁宇刚刚套弄他的方式套弄徐仁宇的性器，他还是两只手并用，非常认真的盯着徐仁宇的性器。

这让徐仁宇误以为陆东植是在完成一项什么非常艰巨的使命，这样想着，徐仁宇的性器前端又吐出一些前液。

“为什么哥的……好大。”陆东植认真凑上前看，他的鼻尖都快怼到龟头上了，偏偏他还真把徐仁宇的性器当玩具了，他看到了龟头前端涌出的前液，大概是觉得有点好奇，就试探性的伸出舌头舔了舔，没什么特别的味道。

徐仁宇倒抽一口凉气，他觉得他要被陆东植磨死在床上了，他又沉着声音哄他：“东植，哥的肉棒是甜的。”

陆东植冲着徐仁宇皱了皱鼻子，他得意的说，“才不是，哥骗我，我刚刚尝过啦，明明哥的肉棒没有味道。”

“那是因为东植没有舔出来啊，你看。”徐仁宇伸手给陆东植看他的手，手上还有一些没有干渴的白色精液。

“这是白巧克力吗？”陆东植眨了眨眼睛，他好久没吃巧克力了，都怪徐仁宇看他蛀牙就不给他买糖了。想到这儿，陆东植还有点气，可他还是低下了头，张嘴含住了徐仁宇的性器。

陆东植的口腔温暖而湿润，他的舌尖灵巧的舔动着徐仁宇的性器，他像舔冰棒和棒棒糖那样舔弄着，力道偏重还有点迫切，他……想吃白巧克力。

徐仁宇抬手攥住陆东植的卷发，他有一下没一下挺动着胯部，将性器送到陆东植口腔的更深处，但是他也不敢太用力。

“我累了。”陆东植有些赌气的吐出了徐仁宇的性器，他都舔和吸到下巴都累了，结果都还是没尝到什么甜头，他把下巴抵在徐仁宇的性器旁，任由高耸的性器贴着他的脸，“哥，你到底要不要给我。”

徐仁宇呼吸一窒，他伸手拉陆东植到身前，脸凑上去吻了陆东植好几口，迷乱的亲吻之间，徐仁宇有些含糊不清的道：“哥给你，都给你。”

等陆东植抱着双腿大开着门户任由徐仁宇在他后穴驰骋的时候，他已经哭到打嗝了，倒不是因为痛才哭的，陆东植就是觉得莫名其妙的委屈，他叼着手指哭得小声，断断续续的，像奶猫的叫声似的。

后来陆东植有说一两句话，不过徐仁宇一直都没有听清，等他把脑袋凑到陆东植的耳边的时候，他听到了陆东植一边打嗝一边哭着说：“哥，骗，哥……骗人，根本不甜，我要，呜，我要巧克力。”

行吧，徐仁宇还以为是陆东植受不了快感和痛感才哭成这样，结果就只是为了糖果而已，他哄道：“那一会儿结束了，哥给你买好不好？”

陆东植眨了眨眼睛，眼泪看着就止住了。徐仁宇暗骂他一声小滑头，掐着陆东植的腰身往他后穴里干得更凶狠了。

.


End file.
